Harrow's Review 12-15-13
10 reviews! Holy crap! You guys are stars. I don't deserve the praise! But thank you kindly. When I twist off and start @nuking everyone, these reviewers shall be spared. THE ONES THAT HAVE NAMED THEMSELVES. 001 Harrow/Raid is awesome. :) She works hard and makes this place a lot of fun, and I love her drawings and community gatherings (art collaborations, Skype, etc). My only complaint would be that she doesn't do, like, 50,000 more drawings a DAY. Mwahahaha! Of course, that's not humanly possible (probably not Cybertonianly possible, either...) so I guess I'll have to let it slide. ;) All kidding aside, though, she is great and always there to help if I have a question. I wish I could draw all day every day. ;_; ONE DAY. I'm glad you enjoy the community stuff! <3 002 Harrow is amazing, plain and simple. She's been working that wiki nonstop, to where she even excuses herself from scenes to get it done. That is dedication, in my book. She was also amazing with the new grid (along with eveyrone else involved), and is on build problems in an instant. It may come off as strong, but I do feel we're lucky to have her on staff. She's always there to help and puts an immense amount of effort into her work. You're the best, Harrow! Omg did I actually dip out of a scene for that. What is wrong with me. :( You are incredibly sweet, 002! I'm glad what I do seems to amount to something! YOU'RE the best, 002. 003 Harrow's done an awful lot for the mush of late, no one can deny her efforts with building or with the wiki. But she's a fool to not have taken that AP reward for Cybertron's new map. ;) - E1 Thanks much E1. :) I'd just blow AP on pixie sticks and pet toys anyway. 004 Not even going to bother being anonymous here, it be Galv/Mute etc. I found it amusing you felt the need to make a list of stuff you've done lately, I guess some of what you do may not be obvious to players, so I guess I (and the rest of staff) have the advantage of seeing the bulk of it. Basicaly put, you are utterly awesome. Really, that pretty much sums it up. You're getting the wiki into better shape than I would even think possible, you've rebuilt Cybertron (okay not alone, but from what I can tell you were a major part of that), you're always jumping in to help with things from what I can tell, and you draw some awesome art. My one and only concern is the fear you could burn out, but I always hope people will be their own best judge of that risk. Hope you enjoy a break from all the hard work over Christmas. High praise, I'm deeply flattered! Thank you! And thanks for the art comment. XD Though they've mostly just been scribbly chibis as of late. I am indeed trying to take it easy for a week or so. BUT REST ASSURED. My burn out will melt your optics. I shan't disappoint. 005 wow, Air Raid is simply amazing. The wiki work, the build work, the news file work.. May not be glamorous but it is certainly appreciated. Keep it up! Haha, thanks, I'm certainly not alone in the revisions! It'll get done, and hopefully we can have things slick and updated and EASY for new players. We'll see! Thank you for the kind words! 006 You've done so much for the MUSH, much more than I ever did in the two years I spent here. You're friendly, approachable, and know how to express yourself when the situation requires it. You clearly have the interest of the playerbase in mind all the time and frankly we're very lucky to have someone like you here with us. My only regret is that I didn't realize this sooner, shameful as that is but at least I can apologize about that. My stubborness kept an amazing staffer from the tools and position she needed to help the rest of the MUSH out. Sorry about that. I'm glad you're here, Harrow. Thank you for working so hard for this community. - FM I always fear that I'm expressing myself poorly when it comes to things I disagree with. But I'm pleased that I come off as approachable! And I'm fairly certain I can be stubborn and brash and all of those lovely things. We're human, and this is just recreational game. It's not as if I've got the Midas touch - a lot of things align to make this game fun for the folk involved. It's a group effort, as you know. Thanks for the kind review! 007 Harrow is awesome. I'll be honest, I'm not that well versed on the building side of things. But from what I've seen on my trips to Cybertron, the rooms and stuff look awesome! But, onto what I love: THE WIKI! I am not the best wiki master or anything but the activeness of the wiki is what helps me to be more active on the wiki and that just makes everything even more fun. It's a great resource! Also! Harrow has also helped me conceptualize character things and what not, in just general conversation. Just super helpful all around! Good Show! As far as building goes... I am basically the coder lackey that claps like a seal when I see Airwolf and Contrail make magical code stuff happen. Good thing it's just pretendy robot funtimes. I'm very pleased you find the wiki useful! Glad I could help with concepts, too. 008 Harrow is doing a fantastic job, both with grid rebuilds and shaping the future of the MUSH in general. Thanks so much! Haha, I've got the hands of Din apparently. The shapers of the future are the players! GODSPEED, PLAYERS. 009 PROS: Harrow is friendly and easy to talk to,her work is good and she keeps people up to date on what she is doing. She is also very inclusive and willing to listen to ideas and change what she does accordingly. She should be an example to all. I just hope she doesn't overwork herself and burn out! CONS: Harrow displays a worryingly lax knowledge of Doctor Who. I am concerned how someone who cannot answer even the most simple of Who-related trivia can possible admin on this MUSH. I hope this terrible oversight is corrected quickly, and punitive action not taken against her for this egregious oversight now that it is revealed to all. (Seriously though, good work!) LOOK BLUESHIFT. Thanks to you, I know everything I need to know about Dr Who, and also I totally watched that one clip with him trying to save that nice lady, but the lady WOULD RATHER DIE THAN GET SAVED BY HIM. And she did. So it summary the doctors must be very unpleasant people. He also went super saiyan after that old lady give him a pepsi or something. (Thank you very much :) I love how everyone is predicting my epic burn out. AS IT SHOULD BE.) 010 Harrow, thank you for keeping everyone on track and making things less confusing for newbies. Here's hoping! Thanks! Category:Reviews